


Come Cuddle

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan is up late working and comes across an adorable sight.





	Come Cuddle

Logan walked down the stairs on his way to the kitchen. He'd been up late working on an efficiency plan for the next month. He had tried to keep each of the sides' priorities in mind and Thomas's limitations while writing it and he thought he'd come to a perfectly reasonable plan to help maximize productivity.

Logan paused on the bottom step when he saw the other sides piled on the couch. He had missed movie night in order to complete his project and Patton, Roman, and Virgil were cuddled up on the couch fast asleep, the menu screen for The Nightmare Before Christmas still playing on the tv. The changing lights from the screen illuminated Roman's arm around Virgil's shoulders, the little smile on Virgil's lips, Patton's fingers entwined with Virgil's. They were precious, and the sight made his chest uncomfortably tight.

Logan shuffled into the kitchen to make himself a cup of herbal tea. He always had difficulty sleeping after working on a project so late at night. He'd need adequate rest to function tomorrow, and herbal tea helped soothe him. Logan poured the boiling water into a plain dark blue ceramic mug and added his teabag.

Unfortunately, the herbal tea often wasn't enough to get him to sleep. Sometimes Roman would sing to him when he couldn't sleep, the creative side did have a lovely voice. Patton had been known to tuck him into bed and stroke his hair until he nodded off. Virgil had, on one memorable occasion, had walked him through a breathing exercise while massaging his hand, Logan had never fallen asleep so quickly.

As none of those options were currently viable, the other sides being asleep, Logan reasoned that since the sight of his fellow sides resting peacefully helped soothe him as well he should drink his tea in the living room, indulging in their presence. Logan picked up his mug and went back to the living room. He turned the hall light on (far enough away that it wouldn't wake his sleeping companions, but bright enough that he could see where he was going) and turned the television and DVD player off.

Basic tasks complete, Logan settled in the armchair facing the couch and contemplated the cuddle pile on the couch, sipping his tea.

He would never understand how Roman managed to be so handsome all the time. Even while snoring, mouth open and drooling slightly, he was a charming sight to behold. As he watched, Roman muttered “mmm, babe biscuit” and curled tighter around a sleeping Virgil. Logan would have to ask what had possessed him to create _that_ phrase even while dreaming when Roman was awake.

Virgil was simply heartwarming. When they had first entered into their polyamorous relationship, Virgil had been careful not to fall asleep around them. They discovered why when Patton was up late one night, walking past Virgil's door when the anxious side had awoken, screaming from a nightmare. Since then, the sides each took turns sleeping with Virgil, sometimes all of them cuddling together, and slowly Virgil's nightmares had become less frequent. To see him smiling in his sleep now between his other two boyfriends was beyond satisfactory.

And Patton...Patton was awake and looking back at him, smiling. The paternal side scooted closer to Virgil, making a space on the couch and held out his free arm. Patton mouthed “Come cuddle”, and how could Logan refuse? Logan set his empty mug on the coffee table, carefully removed his tie, placing it next to the mug, and crawled into Patton's embrace.

They all slept well that night.

 


End file.
